Dragon Hunters: Shades of Udon
by Cammi
Summary: Gwizdo, LianChu and Hector have always almost always had their Dragon Hunting days to themselves with little competition. That is until one day when a trio of girls arrive at the Inn. Will the boys be able to handle this new competition? Read and see!
1. Chapter 1

_(Notes: This story begins like an episode of Dragon Hunters would. That is why It is how it is, I need a little trust from all of you to not quickly judge this story just by this one chapter alone. I promise, I will do my best to make this a REALLY good story. I don't like settling for less, and I'd hate to have a character of mine or a friends called a bad Mary-Sue. Especially since creating characters and storyboarding are what I'm trying for as a job. Also the one lady has an accent, German, I'm sure, so when you're reading, those aren't spelling errors.) _

**Dragon Hunters: Shades of Udon**

The suns just beginning to set on the Snoring Dragon Inn. Inside the guests are all busy eating their dinners, with Zaza helping her mom with serving the daily meals as always. There are picnic tables scattered about the room, each one filled to the brim with people, except for one table in front of a fireplace. That table is seating only four people at it. One a big oaf named Lian-Chu, One a short fast talking fella named Gwizdo, and two guests.The one they call Gwizdo can be seen sitting at the wood picnic-like table scribbling away on some tan-toned paper. By the look on his face one can easily tell this little man is deep in thought. His right eyebrow is lifted up while his left one is scrunched, his tongue sticking out of the left side of his mouth as he thinks. Every few moments he'll pause to read over what he's written so far, lightly jabbing the tip of the pen to the tip of his tongue then begins writing again.

The big oaf they call Lian-Chu, Gwizdo's best friend, sits beside him doing his favorite past time, knitting. Between each stitch that he seems to be working on he takes a sip of his tea then hurriedly picks up where he left off. Some of the customers stare at him finding his knitting to be unusually especially for someone of his stature. At this moment, Gwizdo would normally say something witty to sway the crowd, but right now he's only interested in his contract. Lian-Chu slowly lifts his eyes off of his knitting to look around at the staring crowd, raising an eyebrow to their expressions. Luckily the group of people are nothing but cowards, who gulp and continue to mind their own business, going back to eating their bread and roast dragon. Chuckling softly Lian-Chu just returns his attention once more to his stitch work, not wanting to mess it up in the slightest way.

At this very moment the door of the Snoring Dragon Inn slowly creeks open, a gust of cooler air making it's way through the Inn. A few of the cusomers shiver and have a look at the door. They glare at it bothered by the cool breeze that most of them were trying to escape for the night. They just continue to watch waiting to see who dares to interrupt their warm meal with the cold chill. It isn't but a moment later that three girls enter through it. One of the three girls has short brown hair in the front with a braid trailing down her back. Her outfit being made up of a hoodie that's two different tones of green with a purple patch and frill. On her arms are matching arm-warmers to go with the hoodie, as well as a pair of darker blue pants with purple patches. "Oohh... This looks like a nice cozy place to stay at for awhile!" Her voice happily sounds out as she looks around the Inn. "Such a nice warm happy feeling to it. Just look at how those walls glow with warm colors... as well as those lamps...!" The girls blue eyes trail upwards to the hanging lights. "What do you think...?"

A girl with slightly curly wavy hair that's put into a ponytail, speaks up as she plops her stuff onto the floor. "Well let's see. It smells funny, it's pretty cabin-esq looking. They've got dragon heads on the wall, older folks, and folks wearing peasant clothes. Yeah, I'd say that this place is FAR from being rich...IT'S PERFECT!" Placing her hands on her hips the girl with the wavy red hair starts laughing. "I am going to like this place, I'm gonna tell ya. This'll be like one of those vacations that i've always wanted to take, only maybe a little better. Though, I suppose we'll have to remember this is a working trip." Tilting her head she looks over towards her friends with her green eyes, leaning on the counter they're near. Her outfit pretty much consists of a purple and fuchsia colored shirt with some darker grey-purple pants, both having patches on them. Though there is a key accessory that she also wears, A tan sash on her shoulder that holds two swords off of her back.

"This place is really nice! It kind of reminds me of the palaces summer resort...! Only that we may actually get to enjoy the stay a little more." The girl with Pink hair giggles softly now setting her stuff down in front of the check in counter. "Wow, smell that food! Mmm, it smells so good...!" Clasping her hands together she closes her eyes, tipping her nose into the air to take in that wonderful smell of food cooking. "Oh wow, I can't wait to sink my teeth into that nice juicy roast they have cooking back there!" Her spinach colored eyes lighting up as she re-opens them and sighs softly. This girls outfit is just your basic dress with some nice designs on it. "Oh what is this...?" The pink haired girl leans over and giggles watching a little blue fuzzball named Hector, trying to to steal food off of a mans plate. "Looks like I may enjoy staying here just a little more than I thought I would..." A sly grin forming on the girls face while she watches the cute little dragon a little more closely. The girl with the wavy-curly hair just fwaps her upside her head, rolling her eyes for a moment. One of the girls finally ring the bell at the counter to get the attention of Jeanneline.

Lian-Chu who had been busy with his knitting finally takes a peek up from it, looking towards the three new comers. He raises an eyebrow curiously while he studies them over a little. However the poor big oaf's concentration is ruined by Gwizdo who excitedly elbows him. "Ooh boy, Lian-Chu! Lemme tell ya, This is gonna be da contract of all contracts!" Gwizdo happily showing Lian-Chu, even though he knows that he can't read for the most part. "No one is gonna work their way outta dis one!" Still giggling with excitement, Gwizdo places the contract back on the table to continue his writing. Lian-Chu just kind of chuckles for a moment glad to see his friend is so happy. Though, he would have liked it even more had he waited until he was done studying those girls. Jeanneline the owner of the Inn finally makes her way over to the girls at the check in counter. She's cleaning off her hands so that they're not so greasy from whatever it is she was cooking in the kitchen. Slightly she primps her orange locks a little looking down over the girls, giving them all a big smile showing her gratitude for them choosing her Inn.

"Oh vell hello there! Velcome to the Inn, how long vill ye be staying?" Jeanneline looks at the girls curiously, bringing out a pen.

The girl with the braid looks to the other two for a moment, the three of them discussing it rather quickly, "For about a three months if that's alright Ma'am." The girl smiles sweetly up at Jeanneline, hoping to make a good impression on her.

"Vell, of course it's ok! That'll be 630 gignies please..!" Jeanneline happily writing away on something herself now. "Here ye go, please sign here too."

The girl with the curly wavy hair signs on the paper, giving Jeanneline the 630 gignies. The other two sign their names on the paper as well smiling really big. "There you go ma'am, thank you very much."

"Oh no, Dank ye, for choosing mine Inn to stay at! Ye can find your room up those stairs, it'll be de second door on de left." Jeanneline points up at the stairs, showing them as she puts away her gold.

Hector, the blue little dragon-dog finally manages to snatch a piece of food off of a mans plate. As the little blue dragon holds the drum stick up to his mouth, he licks his chops staring at it wide-eyed. He gives a little bit of an evil snicker opening his mouth to chomp down when at that exact moment, the man turns around and spots him. "WHY YOU!" The angered man begins throwing forks and knives around at Hector, hoping to nail him or get his food back from him.

"Waaahh! Chu... help! Hectow no wan be stew!" Hector panics, running around to avoid the knives, holding a fried dragon leg (like chicken legs) in his paws, whimpering nervously. Looking over his shoulder at the man who's still throwing things.

"Augh, Really, GVIZDO! Vould you mind getting your pet under control!" Jeanneline places her hands on her hips as she stomps over to him, pointing towards Hector.

The girl with the curly wavy hair grins from ear to ear pointing at Hector not knowing that he's only just a pet. She begins laughing as she pulls out her sword and starts giving chase to Hector herself now. "DRAGON!"

"Yeah, yeah justa secon'... " Gwizdo who could care less about the situation, continues to sit there adding the finishing touches to his contract that he's worked so hard on. He scratches the top of his his a moment, his tongue still sticking out as he works on it, just ignoring Jeannelines words entirely.

"Hrrmmm..." Jeannelines eyes narrow, a low and yet some how loud growl coming from deep in her throat. She picks him up by collar and throws him over towards Hector, not really caring about this so called best contract of all time that he was working on.

"Hng? WAAAAH! Ooof! What was DAT for...?" His eyes widen, landing in front of Hector, blinking a few times then narrowing his eyes. "Hector! I've told ya a hundred... YAH!" Gwizdos eyes pop out of his head, screaming as he sees Reine coming at him and Hector. "WAAAAAAHH! What'd ya do THIS time?" He cries out as the two of them jump and stumble over Tables and under them to get away.

The girl with the braid stands there laughing and pointing at her friend chasing the other two around the Inn. Oh she can't help but find this a hilarious scene. A full grown man running away from a wild woman with a sword, what could be funnier? The guests all appear to agree with the fact that it's funny, as they are all laughing and clapping finding this all to be all too amusing. "This Inn IS cool! It actually comes with dinner AND a show! Haha!"

Lian-Chu who was just staring on at the whole scene with an eyebrow raised finally sighs and shakes his head from side to side. Standing up he grabs up his sword rushing over to help out Gwizdo and Hector finally. The last thing he wants to see is his friends being hurt, especially over something as little as food, or just the fun of it all.

"Aawww! C'mon, Leave the cute fuzzball alone Reine! He doesn't look dangerous..! The poor baby.." the girl with the pink hair frowns starts rushing over to try and snatch up Hector herself now as well.

"If Anyting gets broken I vill make the one responsible pay for it! DAT MEANS YOU TOO GVIZDO!" Jeanneline hisses out angrily as she worriedly watches the chase continue around her Inn and customers. She's honestly had just about enough of this.

"DIE DRAGON! You evil little beast!" Reine cries out as she swings her sword around trying to nail the dragon. "AUGH, Get out of the way little man! I need to slay that thing before it hurts someone!"

Gwizdo bites his lower lip looking down at Hector who's running in front of him, then back at Reine as if thinking about that for a moment. "Hrmm.. HERE TAKE 'IM!"

"WAAAHH! No no! HECTOW brhg jus HUNGWY!" Hector cringes and starts shaking, holding the fried dragon leg in front of him like it were a sword. "GWIDO BAD! BAD BAD! MEANIE! WAAAH! No let fghj Cwazy lady sway buddy!"

The girl with the braid can't help but just keep laughing and giggling at Gwizdo and Hector who are both shaking like a leaf in front of Reine. Her hand placing on her belly as she bends over trying to stop her stomach from hurting since she's laughed so much. "O..ohh...whew! Y'know... he's kinda cute there.. hehe, funny at least." She speaks kind of quietly to herself looking over Gwizdo with Hector.

Lian-Chu scoots in front of Reine with his sword drawn, just in as she brings her sword down to slay Hector. "...Excuse me, but that is my friend that you are trying to slay. I'd rather not fight a lady if I didn't have to. So if you could please put down the sword..." He does his best to reason with her looking her right in the eyes smiling just a little nervously. Both Hector and Gwizdo who are behind Lian-Chu fall over into a faint on the floor, a light thud being heard as they both hit it, a little dust flying up.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. Are trying to tell me that, that blue ball of fuzz is your friend...?" Reine raises her eyebrow, looking down at the floor staring at the passed out Hector. "Hrmpf... well... alright then." Reine puts away her sword and folds her arms over her chest, looking a little annoyed.

"Yes, he's a good dragon, quite harmless really. He does tend to get in a lot of trouble, but he'd never hurt someone purposely, I think..." Lian-Chu looks down at his friends, scratching the side of his head a little thinking about that. "Thank you for understanding though." A smile crossing over his face as he too puts away his sword, happy that he didn't have to fight a lady.

Both Gwizdo and Hector begin to wake up. Grumbling Gwizdo places a hand on the back of his head rubbing it as he glares up and around. "Sheesh! Ya oughtta be careful with dat thing next time lady, ya coulda hurt somebody, namely Me!" Gwizdo smirks, standing up grumpily dusting off his clothes. His eyes are narrowed down at Hector who's still laying on the ground, holding on tightly to that fried dragon leg.

"Aww, I'm so glad that you didn't hurt him! He's such a little cutie..!" The girl with pink hair whimpers softly, picking up Hector off the floor and pulling him close. "Just look at that pretty blue fur, that cute little nose and those claws...!" she grins a little to herself staring down at him.

"HAH! About as Cute as an Adult Ramador! Gimmie dat!" Gwizdo snatches the Dragon leg from Hector, handing it back to the guy who it had been stolen from. "Here ya go..." Holding it out waiting for the guy to take it from him, his eyes are both closed with one hand placed upon his hip.

The guy just looks it over and irks an eyebrow, staring down at the fried dragon leg with a bit of disgust. "HAH, like I'm going to eat THIS garbage after that beast handled it!" The guy hits Gwizdo on the head with the dragon leg before throwing it into the air, stomping away with a growl in his throat.

"HNG! Grrrrr...why dat..." Wincing, Gwizdo grabs the top of his head, rubbing it again. "Hrrnn..."

Jeanneline catches the leg in mid-air and whaps Gwizdo with it again herself, "Hrmpf! And dat is for vrecking mine supper! Now ye can clean up de mess dat ye and your pet made! Just look at mine Inn! It's a vreck! De food is all over za place!" she continues on with her ranting at the poor little guy.

"DYEOW, Grrr...HEECCTOORRR!" Gwizdo who is now holding his head tightly, shoots a glare over at Hector who's just woken up in the girls arms. The little blue dragon perks both his ears up giving a gulping noise at Gwizdo who's looking pretty mad right now. "I'M GONNA KILL YA MYSELF, GET BACK HERE!" With that Gwizdo now gives chase to Hector, who's screaming his lungs out.

Reine smirks at Gwizdo and Hector watching the two of them just shaking her head. "What an Idiot..." She gives a roll of her eyes waiting for the madness to end, though for some reason she herself has found it entertaining. Her green eyes following the two around, wincing whenever she hears something break. "Boy it's going to take that poor sap a long time to pay for all of this."

The girl with the braid is standing there wiping tears from her eyes as she settles down now from their antics. "Oh-oh ho... that was funny. Mmh, I haven't had that great of a laugh in a very long time." She giggles just a little bit more.

Gwizdo finally stops in his tracks, placing his hands on his knees as he pants, trying to catch his breath from all of that running. Slowly he looks over towards the girl with the braid wondering why she's been laughing at them this whole time. Frankly he was becoming a little annoyed by that too! "Whatta you laughin' at?" Gwizdo raises his eyebrow at her, giving an unamused look, as his arms fold over his chest.

"Y-you! You are so funny and cute! Haha, I've never seen anyone run as fast as you do... hehe, and certainly not from a girl! Hehe, O-oops sorry." She giggles a little, covering her mouth and looking shy at him.

"Huh?" His eyes kind of bug out for a moment, his serious look fading away for a brief moment before it returns. "Yeah..well.. whatever! C'mon Lian-Chu! Time fa bed.." Gwizdo's eyes narrow as he starts storming back over to the table he was at, grabbing up his contract, ink and pen, heading for the stairs. "Dese new comers 're annoyin' me!"

"Hmn..." Lian-Chu gives Gwizdo that 'They're not all THAT bad' look. "You'll have to forgive Gwizdo, He's just a little cranky tonight. Understandable after what he's been through so far. Perhaps I will see you in the morning around breakfast?" He looks over to Reine asking her with a smile. Finding it intriguing that there is another warrior around, who just happens to be female. Yet there's something about her that's different, something he can't yet put his finger on. He figures that at least within the next few days he'll be able to figure out what it is about them that's different.

"Sure, but your friend there could use a lesson in manners. He didn't even thank you for saving his sorry behind. If it wasn't for you he could've been in deep dragon doo doo. Hrmp, whether he knew it or not." Reines eyes narrowing as she glares at Gwizdo a little bit. Lian-Chu just laughs lightly nodding his head in agreement with her over

"Lian-Chu, c'mon! ...And another thing, I'm not Cranky! HECTOR!" Gwizdo shouts, shouts to the poor blue dragon who's cuddling up with the pink haired girl.. Giving an irritated look he sighs and storms over to the girl, grabbing up Hector from her arms by the collar."Gimmie dat dragon, 'e's MY pet!" With that Gwizdo storms on upstairs and to his room with Hector.

"Gwizdo... that was rude." Lian-Chu narrows his eyes and shakes his head a little at his friend. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then." bowing his head to Reine he takes off upstairs behind Gwizdo, who's still ranting a little. For him it was going to be a very long night for him and Hector more than likely. He wasn't quite looking forward to this.

"Oh, I'm going to have some FUN with that guy." The girl with the braid smirks, folding her arms.

"Yeah, Me too Cal." Reine just grunted out lightly staring up at where the boys went to shaking her head. "The nerve of that guy!"

"I think they had to right idea, I say we all go to bed and in the morning we can have all the fun we want with them!" The girl with the pink hair cheers. The cheer however gets interrupted as Jeanneline begins to complain about Gwizdo and his horrible habits.

"HAH, Dat good for not'ing Gvizdo! He vas supposed te clean mein floor! Vell, I vill show him, I'll be adding it to his bill!" Jeanneline grunts and grumbles, storming on over to the check-in.

"Well at least the big guy had some manners, no doubt about that. But that little piece of dragon dung needs to clean that attitude up before I do it for him." Reine growls as she starts on up the stairs. "If I were you i'd also be very careful of that little dragon of theirs too Sassy."

"Myaww... I'm sure he's really a nice guy. We just gotta give 'im a chance. Heh, He did just have a lot happen to him in a small frame of time y'know?" Callia grins nervously. "Maybe he won't be so bad off in the morning?" She shrugs as she follows Reine on upstairs, carrying their luggage behind her.

"Hey, he didn't seem THAT bad! Sure he caused trouble, but that's what I like about them! Though...I suppose you're right." Sassy sighs following the both of them into their room, shutting the door behind them for the night.


	2. Early to bed, Early to Rise

**_Dragon Hunters: Shades of Udon  
Part 2_**

The next morning the sun slowly rose up from the dark depths that had claimed it for the night. The once darkened blue skies became lit with a soft yellow and a fiery orange casting the lands with a beautiful glow. Fluffing its feathers the Rooster that usually is perched on its barrel like every morning, opens his eyes and lets out it's yodel. Jeanneline is already up and has started her day. Quietly she continues to wash the dirty dishes that had been left in the sink due to last nights uproar. The frustration that she had felt yesterday night had proved to be too much for her to concentrate on doing the chores that had been needed to be done. She hasn't yet put a smile on her face, but, she hasn't put a frown on her face either.

One would say it's that still half asleep ragged look. Those olive colored eyes of hers slowly trail to the door of the kitchen hearing foot steps coming down the stairs. Perhaps it was Gwizdo and Lian-Chu, maybe they had an early contract that they needed to get to quickly. Well if it was them, she was going to give them more than a little piece of her mind! A look of annoyance places itself across her face as she steps into the door way of the kitchen wiping off a dish. Her mouth opens to say something only to wind up holding back on it. It wasn't Gwizdo and Lian-Chu after all! It in-fact was Reine, Callia and Sassy off to an early start of their day. What in the world could have those three girls up so early? Well, at least they showed a bit of punctuality.

Reine yawns and softly rubs her eyes as she walks down the steps and into the main hall. Sassy is following close behind one hand trailing through her soft pink hair. Callia is the last one to walk down the steps, still very much asleep in her mind. Reine and Sassy make it over to the wooden picnic table and give a stretch exchanging glances around the room. Suddenly a couple of loud tumbles are heard as well as an "OMPF!". Jeanneline, Reine and Sassy quickly look towards the stairs to find Callia splattered out onto the floor holding her head. There's a big nervous grin on her face as well as a chuckle that escapes her lips. "Heheheh, Whoops...Sorry..! I'm ok!" Callia laughs lightly sitting up with a soft grunt. Her friends just laugh and roll their eyes. It amused them how much of a klutz their friend could be at times. Though it's what made her good to have around.

"Geeze Cal, Think maybe you could tumble down the steps a little louder?" Reine laughs and teases her friend.

"Yeah, I think those guys from last night are still sleeping, maybe you could try again!" Sassy giggles, covering her mouth a little.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's right pick on me for having two left feet!" Callia sticks out her tongue walking over to the table and sitting beside her friends. The two just continue to laugh and poke fun at Cal, who in turn is having fun pointing out things back at them. "Well, at least I don't snore like a Gorgunza!" Callia teases at Reine grinning from ear to ear.

"What! I don't SNORE! HAH, and even if I did it's not as bad as a Gorgunza!" Reine folds her arms over her chest snuffing her nose into the air.

Jeanneline couldn't help but smile at the girls and found herself laughing a little. It was nice to have some girls around the Inn for once rather than all of those demanding and ruthless males she usual got. Finally, there were three role models for her daughter Zaza to look up to. Now maybe Zaza would focus on the three young ladies instead of those three boyish hunters. She always wondered why Zaza would want to hunt such beastly creatures like the boys. Well maybe that would change now. These girls seemed to show promise in them with their giggling and their playful sisterly like nature they had. Quietly Jeanneline thought for a moment looking between the dishes and the girls. Perhaps she would actually have a little bit of time to get to know these three young girls now. Gently she set the dish she had been cleaning down into a pile and walked over to the girls who were seated at the table. "Vell, Good Morning ladies. Did ye have a good sleep for za night?" She smiles at them softly taking a seat. The three girls look amongst themselves and nod a yes.

"Yeah! One of the best nights I've had in a long time!" Callia openly admitted smiling big at Jeanneline.

"I've gotta agree. Those beds were so nice and soft, almost palace quality!" Reine grins as she leans her side on the edge of the table. Her fingers playing with her curly hair.

"Yes, thank you so much for allowing us to stay here! It's so very kind of you." Sassy bows her head in thanks and also smiles looking around a little bit. "Say Mrs. Inn Keeper? When do those boys usually get up? The rowdy ones from last night?"

"Vell dats goot, I'm very happy to hear dat ye tink so highly of mine Inn." Jeanneline closes her eyes and feels as if she's glowing with pride. Finally there were at least three people who had enjoyed her hard labor on keeping the Inn so nice. Her eyes quickly open up after an eyebrow raising up as she hears Sassys question. "Please, Call me Jeanneline, and as fer those three lazy bones dat ye speak of, dey vill be up sooner or later. It shouldn't be very long. Hrmpf, and boy are dey going to get it once dey are avake! Leaving mine Inn trashed from last night, hrmpf, No breakfast for dem un until dey have cleaned it all up!" Grumpily she stands up and folds her arms.

The three girls just grin innocently knowing that it was part of their doing as well. A light nervous laugh was also able to be heard coming from them. Callia started tapping her fingers together while Sassy just kept on grinning and Reine just all together couldn't wait for the boys to wake up now. To her seeing the loud mouth have to clean up the mess that HE made, not wanting to take any of the blame herself, would just make her whole day. Well come on now, What else was she supposed to do? There was no way that she was going to get down on her hands and knees and scrub anything, there were others to do that for her so why should she? "Vell, in any case. Vhat vould you girls like to eat dis morning? Perhaps some scrambled goose eggs, sausage and wheat cakes?" Jeanneline questions the girls.

"YEAH! That sounds delicious!" Callia cheers nearly jumping up. Oh that sure did beat what she had been eating for all of these years. That was like a royal breakfast to her! Sassy also agrees with Callia, nodding her head a few times and smiling as the thought of the tasty delights rolls through her mind.

"Sounds kind of dinky to me but, eh, whatever! Let's go for it." Reine smirks and shrugs having been used to eating far bigger breakfasts than that. Jeanneline just smiles at the two girls who seem happier than a pig in slop to get that kind of a meal. Though that smile quickly changes into a look of irritation when Reine speaks wondering what made her think she was so much better than the meal she had offered.

"Vhat are ye implying dat ye are too good for mine meals!" Jeanneline barks at her easily being offended by such words. Reines eyes widen and she gulps as Jeanneline gets up in her face.

"O-oh no! NO, NO, NO, Noooo wouldn't DREAM of it! Haha, I bet your meals are amazing, fantastic even!" Reine waves her hands nervously whimpering.

Jeanneline just smirks happy that her intimidation worked. So finally she makes her way into the kitchen to do what she does best in her opinion, cook. It's now that Callia and Sassy are grinning from ear to ear at Reine who still looks a little scared from the encounter she just had. The two laugh and snicker as their eyes follow Reines movement. "Oh...SHUT UP!" Reine grins and whaps her two friends playfully. "I forgot where I was for a moment, cut me some slack!" It wouldn't be too much longer before some of the other guests began to awake and make their way down for breakfast as well. Apparently a few of them had smelled Jeannelines cooking all the way up in their rooms. This didn't bother Reine and the girls at all this was rather good. Now that all the guests were waking up they might actually have some fresh pickings. All they had to do was wait.

Of course with the other guests who were awakening and coming downstairs for their breakfast Gwizdo, Lian-Chu and Hector did as well. It may be early in the morning but good 'ol Gwizdo can be heard already going on and on about the days plans that he had made. "Seein' as the client won't be here until later I figure we could fit just one more in before dey get here." Gwizdo stated as he made his way on down the steps and to the main hall. Jeannelines eyes quickly land on the boys who had finally decided to show their no good faces. First things first though, she makes sure to pass out the meals to the girls who were waiting very patiently for their food.

"VELL! It's about time dat you voke up! I see that you still haven't cleaned mine Inn as I asked!" Jeannelines eyes narrow at the now very nervous looking Gwizdo. Her face getting ever so close to his while her hands place on her hips. Gwizdos eyes shift to have a look at the mess that had been left over from last night and he grins nervously. Wait a minute, now wasn't the time to show that he was afraid of Jeannelines bark! No, there could be clients out there watching him and Lian-Chu! That could be considered degrading in their eyes.

"My dear Jeanneline, I would've loved to of cleaned it up last night. However, It was late an' I was tired so obviously I couldn't of cleaned it then. Heh, maybe afta some breakfast though we could get started. THOUGH, isn't it the Inn keepers job ta clean the Inn?" Gwizdo looks down at his nails for a brief moment before grinning slyly up at Jeanneline. Oh that kind of sass talk always got Jeanneline riled up. Even though Gwizdo was right, she wasn't going to take that from HIM.

"Vhile dis is true it is also de Inn Keepers job to kick out non-paying customers. Perhaps you vould like a demonstration?" A cocky grin quickly works its way onto Jeannelines face. Becoming more and more satisfied with her equally matched wit against Gwizdos. Lian-Chu, Gwizdo and Hectors eyes all widen as they are taken back rather quickly.

"Eh-heh, On the other hand I guess it wouldn' hurt ta do a little cleanin' before breakfast!" Gwizdo laughs nervously as they are reached handed a cleaning tool. "Dyerrr... C'mon" Gwizdos eyes narrow, grumbling as he marches over to the mess they had made yesterday and starts cleaning it up the best that they can. The girls who are eating their breakfast just start to grin and laugh amongst themselves shaking their heads. Not liking to do work like this Gwizdos short attention span kicks into gear causing him to look around the Inn. He begins grumbling and mumbling to himself while Hector and Lian-Chu Are busy sweeping and pulling out the knives and forms from the floor. "Y'know dis stinks...Why are we da only ones that gotta clean up this STUPID mess! Those girls should be helpin' us, YOU STARTED DIS!" Throwing the sponge on the ground Gwizdo points at the girls.

"Well for one we're paying customers, and two we didn't start this your dog did!" Callia smiles as she points out these these little facts. Something of course that starts to boil Gwizdos bubble a little more.

"Excuses, excuses you girls always got some kinda excuse!" Grumbling he just continues to sit there with his arms folded over his chest, eying the three girls down. They in turn are of course eying him back just as much.

"But they have a good point Gwizdo. It was He-" Lian-Chu would go to speak only to be interrupted by Gwizdo.

"Daww, LIAN-CHU, Yer supposed ta be on MY side! Not Theirs! Boy I tell ya it's hard ta find loyal friends." Continuing to sulk Gwizdo sighs, poking out his lower lip. From time to time he found his eyes wandering to the door hoping that some poor sap would come rushing through it flailing and yammering about a Dragon. Anything would beat cleaning this stupid mess that he still continued to think WASN'T their fault. Although a panicked man wouldn't come racing through the doors Gwizdo's prayers were soon answered.

"There, it's all clean!" Lian-Chu exchanged a smile with Hector and then Gwizdo.

"ABOUT TIME sheesh, you two are slower than molasses in winter time!" Gwizdo was happy to finally be able to take his seat at the table. Resting his arms on the table he looks at the girls who've now finished their meals and are chattering amongst themselves. There was something he didn't like about these girls, something he didn't trust. There was just something that worried him, something that nagged at him but he couldn't figure out what. Well he was sure it'd turn out in no time it always seemed to happen that way for him and his friends. Lian-Chu and Hector both exchange yet another glance not really knowing how to reply to Gwizdos ungrateful manners but still they followed their friend to the table to eat. Their smiles still bigger than ever.

"So did you girls have a nice sleep...?" Lian-Chu smiles at them softly being just as friendly as ever.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, Thanks!" Reine replies with a wave of her hand her eyes watching the big guy with interest.

"I'm glad to hear that. So I noticed last night that you had a sword. How long have you been fighting with it if I may ask?" Lian-Chu places a hand to his chin, gently setting his elbow on the table to listen to what she may have to say.

"For uh, about 8 years now I'd say. I practice day and night. Though I usually don't have any worthy opponents to go up against. So I can't really say whether or not I'm good. It's all up to the people who watch me or what not." Reine grins from ear to ear shrugging attempting to seem modest. Gwizdo listened in to the conversation unintentionally though it was kind of hard not to anyways. There really wasn't much else going on around them. Suddenly it hit Gwizdo like a ton of bricks the food that he was holding in his hand hits the floor.

"WAIT A MINUTE! A Sword...practicing for 8 years..." Thinking back on last night Gwizdos eyes quickly narrow. "...and you..CHASE DRAGONS, YER A DRAGON HUNTER!" Jumping to his feet Gwizdo points at the girls accusingly his eyebrows knitting angrily at them. "I KNEW there was somethin' I didn't like about you girls!"

"Guilty as charged, heh, you got a problem with that shorty?" Reine equally knits her eyebrows angrily at Gwizdo.

"DARN TOOTIN' I GOTTA PROBLEM! Look here girly, dis here is our turf got it? We ain't gonna stand aroun' and just let you take over our business. We was here first!" Yelling his lungs out he gets into Reines face growling. "SO GET OUTTA HERE!"

"DON'T Ye TELL MINE GUESTS TO GET OUT!" A pot comes whacking Gwizdo across his head, Jeanneline holding it tightly in her hands. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT MINE GUESTS! VHAT ARE YE TINKING? VHY I OUGHT TO PLACE YOUR HEAD ON MINE VALL VITH THE DRAGONS!"

A man walks into the Inn about the same time looking around. Finally when he can't seem to find a group that fits the description he decides to call out.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND THE UDON SLAYERS?" He shouts and blinks looking around. Callia perks up and grinning really big and rushes over to the man. An arm flings around his shoulder as she starts leading him back out the door.

"My good man you are in luck. It just so happens that I know them very well!" A big smile crosses her face. "Now they may not look like much but they do their best jobs because of team work! I promise you that they will be able to slay whatever dragon you might need them to. Here is a contract..." Her hands reaching and pulling out a contract from her pants. "Go ahead and read it over and then sign right there and there at the bottom." The door closes behind them. It's only a few moments later she comes racing back into the Inn laughing and pointing. "GIRLS! We've got ourselves a job!"

The girls break into an uproar of laughter and grins racing to their rooms to grab their equipment. Gwizdo, Lian-Chu and Hector just stare in awe at what happened. Even Jeanneline is a bit dumbfounded for the moment. What did they mean that they had a job! They weren't seriously going to go Dragon Hunting were they? "GRRR... HOW COULD THOSE DIM DAMES GET A LOUSY CONTRACT? THEY'RE GIRLS! GIRLS DON'T HUNT DRAGONS! Let alone are they taken seriously about it!" Gwizdo snorts and his fists begin to shake a little. Those beady blue eyes of his glaring at the stair case as the girls come racing down with their things. There was something fishy about those girls, he'd find out. How could THEY get a contract? Girls NEVER get contracts case and point with Zoria! "Why those good fer nothin'...HRMPGF! That's it Lian-Chu no more talkin' with dem girls! They could be tryin' to steal our strategies and scrub us out! Dey're competition!"

"See ya guys later!" The girls shout back as they run out the door.

"ONLY IF WERE NOT LUCKY!" Gwizdo retorts and grins. "Hopefully those girls will stink...I mean c'mon dey're girls!" He snorts and folds his arms again.

"But Gwizdo...Zoria is a girl and she's good." Lian-Chu explains blinking at his friend.

"Lian-CHU, That's DIFFERENT AND STOP changing the subject." Mumbling Gwizdo sits back down at the table.

"Well at least we have a contract already too.. Which we should be leaving for pretty soon if we want to get there in time." Lian-Chu put a hand on his friends shoulder trying to calm him down. He knew that his friend wasn't very fond of the competition, especially not when it was living underneath the same roof as he was.

"Hrm...GOOD POINT LIAN-CHU! C'mon lets go hunt down that dragon! Then when we come back we can rub our victory in those amateurs faces! Haha!" Gwizdo began to laugh and made his way outside to the St. George. Lian-Chu closes his eyes his smile widening at the fact he was able to cheer up his friend.

"Me go get dwaggy hunt stuff!" Hector laughs as he goes to fetch the their things for the trip, hopping on out the door. Once everything is packed up and set onto the St. George Gwizdo and the gang set off for their own day of adventure in Dragon Hunting. There was no way that they were going to come back empty handed this time! Haha, no sirree. Nothing was going to stop them! They'd show those girls who was boss.

"Vell, There goes any hope for Zaza having a decent role model..." Jeanneline couldn't help but think.


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Dragon Hunters: Shades of Udon  
Part 3**

As luck would have it our boys come to find themselves flying towards the island of Tomucho Rockys. "Alrighty, All we do is take one last turn at Suktow Mountain and we should be at the village!" Gwizdo grinned from ear to ear as he pushed on the guiding stick. The St. George quickly lowered in it's altitude bringing them down closer to the island than what they had been. The island is made up of a mixture of tropical and normal woodland trees. It would be hard for the eyes not to find a patch of green on this island, except for a LONG range of mountains that travel straight through the middle of the island going from one end to the other. There was one spot of land however in the distance as well that had been cleared of trees, it was their destination point. Boy was it ever a nice sized village.

"Heheheh, just look at them houses Lian-Chu! Were gonna make a bundle offa these guys! They've gotta have a nice stash of gold with that many houses." There was a tingling in Gwizdos toes and fingers. He could almost feel and taste those gold pieces in his hands. The villagers upon seeing the St. George fly over head quickly followed it until it landed. The crowd cheered with happiness to see their 'saviors' had arrived. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ROGUES, AND ROGET'S! We have come to liberate you from your dragon pest! Allow me to introduce, The Terrible, The Daunting, The AMAZING, LIAN-CHU!" Gwizdo more than happily introduced his comrade, and bowed partially as his arms extended towards his friend. Lian-Chu made sure to strike a few poses to impress the villagers, along with the help of good old Hector.

"Welcome dear Dragon Hunters! Thank you for answering our call in our time of great need. The dragon tyrant has been blocking our tunnel to get to our produce which is on the other side of the island. Little by little it's been getting closer and closer to our village. We fear that one day it will get so close that our village will be left in rubble." The head of the villagers explained, wiping his brow with his red hat.

"I see my good man, and is there anything else that you could possibly tell us about this said dragon..?" Gwizdo raised an eyebrow, having pulled out a pen and started writing.

"Yes, The dragon is black with red eyes, and while huge it cannot fly, and it looks like a cross between a Fangatofa and an Armadillo! It has a most powerful tail, rounded and spiked all over. Every time it hits the ground, it shakes the earth. This is also why we fear we will be left in rubble. Every time the earth shakes, some of the mountain side falls down. We've been lucky not to be crushed so far" The man continued to explain crumpling up his hat. "Oh PLEASE good Hunters, help us, we beg of you!" The villagers found themselves on their knees begging for their help.

This of course pleased Gwizdo greatly to no extent. With one last scribble the greedy little pilot grinned to himself and walked over to the village leader, placing an arm around his shoulder. "My good man, you are in luck. My buddy Lian-Chu can get rid of your dragon no problemo. There's just a eh-heh...SMALL charge for this kind of dragon...and looking at how dire the situation is I've also added another small fee. Let me tell ya, you guys are lucky that me an' my buddy got here just in time, usually these kinda hunts can get pretty rocky! Now if ya don't mind, just sign, here, here, and here!" Gwizdo watched and wiggled his fingers in delight as the contract was then signed by the good gentlemen. It hadn't taken the boys too much longer to get started on the hunting. The day as still young so they had plenty of time to get an idea and plan it out to the finest detail.

The little blue dragon Hector had begun sniffing around the village, trying to pick up the sent of this dragon. Once his nose finally had an inkling of which way the dragon had gone, he was able to lead his friends in that direction. Hector's eyes narrowed in thought as he paused in his paw prints. His ears twitched and twisted trying to pick up even the faintest sound that may come from the dragon. Still unable to directly pin point the dragon yet the little dragon continued his tread through the woods and against the fallen rocks of the mountains. It was evident to Hector that the other dragon had been there but moved on long before they had arrived. However, it was not apparent to Gwizdo and Lian-Chu who followed their friend around.

To say the least Gwizdo had started to become extremely impatient with the whole thing now. With his shoulders hunched a little he grumbled. All he wanted to do was come here, find the dragon, slay it and get going. Which is pretty much how he felt about almost all of the dragons they've ever hunted anyways. Some how it never seemed to turn out that way though. Oh well, at least this time they had a good contract! Heh, there was nothing that could go wrong this time. Nope, this time it was going to be different. Though why was it taking so long for Hector to find this blasted dragon..? Next to Gwizdo Lian-Chu was also looking out for any signs that any kind of dragon may have possibly been around. There had been some indications, like the fallen rocks, and a few foot prints, some horribly broken trees. Though nothing solid to keep them on track.

The big oaf had started to wonder exactly how tall this dragon might be, possibly how big all together in it's size and weight. The one thing that concerned him was that this one had a spiked tail, and he recalled what happened the last time he fought a dragon with a spiked tail. Wincing he shook his head from side to side, he didn't want to have to go through that sort of trouble again. This time he was going to be more than careful.

"Gwido! CHU! Hectow found Dwaggy!" Hector hopped up and down trying to get his friends attention, pointing up the mountain side.

Gwizdo suddenly felt a chill run up his spin. Without even realizing it he had hidden himself behind Lian-Chu. "Where is at? W-where's the dragon...? Do ya see it Lian-Chu..?" He questioned as he peeked out from behind his towering friend.

"It would appear we're going to have to climb." Lian-Chu's eyes narrowed having fixed them on the spot where the dragon was.

"C-climb, a-all the way u-up there? H-hn...Are ya sure they dun got an elevator er somethin'? Heheh.." Gwizdo nervously tapped his fingers together. Those blue orbs fixed on his friend as he gulped.

"You know they don't Gwizdo.." Lian-Chu stated firmly to his friend as he started towards the pathway that had been made up the mountain side by the villagers.

Hector just laughed and chuckled at poor Gwizdo's expense finding himself following right along side of Lian-Chu. Gwizdo while being reluctant watched as his friends started off with out him. He stood there and shivered, his fingers finding their way to his mouth as he chewed on them nervously for a moment. With an inward whine he finally decided he'd follow his friends on up the mountain side. "HEY LIAN-CHU! HECTOR! WAIT UUPPP!" His voice wailed out to his friends, quickly getting up beside them. From time to time the poor guy would find himself looking behind them at how far up they were, or even to the sides to try and take his mind off of how high up they were. However it seemed to only make things worse, he could never seem to find a spot that didn't remind him of the height factor.

Lian-Chu didn't seem bothered by the height at all,nor did Hector despite his usual fear of heights. Gwizdo watched his two friends who remained fearless. In ways he envied the two of them for being able to tolerate these kind of height issues. Try as he may to knock it off, Gwizdo just couldn't stop shaking, having found himself to feel weakened in his knees a bit. So he kept doing what he had been which was clinging to Lian-Chu arm as tightly as he could. Suddenly Lian-Chu halted in his foot prints and narrowed his eyes fiercely. Hector also stopped and gulped finding himself running behind Lian-Chu's leg. It took a moment for Gwizdo to notice that they had stopped. This caused the poor guy to stumble over his and Lian-Chus feet a little.

"W-what happened? Why're we stopping...? I eh... o-...ohhhhh..." Gwizdo stared at the huge dragon that now stood in front of them. "So...th-that's why...hrm? H..-hnn...hnn.." He gulped and found himself hiding even further more behind Lian-Chu.

"...Gwizdo, Hector, Run Away from here!" Lian-Chu called back to his friends firmly as he reached for the sword on his back.

"Waaa-haaa...Run run! Chu, say run!" Hector whimpered and screamed as he took off running as fast he could away, just like Lian-Chu had instructed him to.

"N-n-n-no-NO PROBLEM, YAAAAH!" Gwizdo wailed out as he followed in close pursuit of Hector, running as fast as he could to get away from Lian-Chu and the dragon.

This would prove to be of little use in the long run as they would soon find out. Lian-Chu attacked the dragon, aiming for it's neck and back. Though this was futile as the dragon slammed it's tail down, causing Lian-Chu to lose his footing. The big oaf wound up stumbling around until he was knocked off his feet. Gwizdo and Hector would also meet the same fate as him. The trio rolled down the mountain side path in a tumbling mess. All of them could be heard as they screamed from all of the chaotic rolling. "OH LORDY, LORDY, LORD!" Gwizdo cried out as he was able to catch a few peeks at what was rolling down behind them. A LOUD thud would be heard as Hector slammed into the tree first landing upside down, Next came Gwizdo who thus smashed poor Hector.

Grabbing their heads and opening their eyes the two of them grunted and in unison screamed out in fear. Even though they were still upside down they were able to tell that there were quite a few boulders rolling their way. The two clung to each other just as they waited to be crushed. A few moments later when they hadn't yet felt the bone crushing feel of defeat they opened their eyes and looked around. It was in THIS moment that Lian-Chu FINALLY crashed into the other two sending them flying into the air, and back into the ground. Dizzily our boys just layed their and held their heads as they stared back at the dragon who roared as loud as it possibly could. "Why don't we... uh...regroup...!" Gwizdo flatendly stated as he passed out on the ground.

Lian-Chu and Hector nodded their heads in agreement with this, "S-sounds like...a...GOOD plan..!" Lian-Chu finally stated before he himself just rested against the tree. He wasn't half as bad condition as Gwizdo and Hector were, this guy could take a lot,but he was more than sure that Gwizdo wanted to come up with a plan. Seeing as this is how it usually happened..


	4. Try Again!

**Dragon Hunters: Shades of Udon  
Part 4**

Back at the village Gwizdo, Lian-Chu and Hector could be found in their temporary hut. Lian-Chu sat on a chair quietly watching Gwizdo who paced back and forth. Hector also watched his friend, though he remained sitting on the floor with his ears drooped. "Alrighty, So this isn't going to be an easy dragon. NO PROBLEM, we've dealt with dragons like this before! No biggy, the only current problem is tryin' ta think up a good plan on how ta approach this one." Gwizdo continued to pace, his hand placed upon his chin as he thought out loud. "This things gotta seriously sharp tail, and not ta mention plenty of power to it too. I mean did ya see all of those boulders it made come down on us?" Grunting Gwizdo paused in his foot steps and looked out the window. Upon looking out the window he spots a group of people tugging from all angles on some rope attached to a beam. Like a bolt of lightning it suddenly hit Gwizdo's brain. Eyes widening he gasped, "THAT'S IT! By St. George I've got it!!" Gwizdo cackled while Lian-Chu and Hector exchanged looks. 

"Alright boys, here's the plan! There's no way we're gonna get close enough ta dat dragon ta slay it unless we do somethin' about dat tail!" Kind of speaking with his hands, Gwizdo shakes his head. "SO, of course, being the GENIUS that I am, I've thought of a plan. Buddy, We need ROPES! LOTSA ropes...or chains! Anythin dat could hold dat dragons tail down. We're gonna anchor it to a tree, a boulder anythin dat we can find that'd be sturdy enough!" Once more he Gwizdo folded his arms over his chest. Lian-Chu thought about this idea for a moment. It did seem like a good idea and it made perfect sense as well. Though what could he use for these ropes and chains that Gwizdo had suggested? Placing a finger on the bottom of his chin he continued to think about this. Well push come to shove he decided to do the wise thing.

"I'll go into the village and have a look around. Perhaps I can find something there that will be of use. These people seem to be smarter than the usual villagers we run into." With that Lian-Chu stood up and began his trek through the village. Gwizdo quite satisfied with that figured he didn't have anything else to do so what the heck? He followed after his towering friend with Hector close behind. It took our trio awhile to gather the proper equipment and materials,but at least they managed to. Once they've pieced everything together they quickly take the proper procedures to make sure their plan will unfold nicely.

"ALRIGHT LIAN-CHU YOU READY?" Gwizdo shouted down toward his friend who had taken his place. Lian-Chu nodded his head in return, answering his friends question. Lian-Chu quietly crept toward the dragon who had started grazing around for food, just munching anything that it could find in sight that it wanted. With a turn of his head he looked up and over his shoulder at Gwizdo who was flying in the St. George. Gwizdo nodded for him to go for it, letting him know that he was ready. Lian-Chu narrowed his eyes letting out a battle cry as he attacked the dragon. The Dragons eyes also narrowed in turn as it's full attention had been thrown onto Lian-Chu. With a menacing roar the dragon rushed at Lian-Chu snapping at him hoping to take a nice big chunk out of the hero. However, Lian-Chu was not one to be taken so easily. So with a smug smile on his face he grunted and lept out of the way with every snap. Meanwhile Gwizdo and Hector who had been flying over head initiated the plan! While Gwizdo carefully and frightenedly got closer to the dragon he looked back to hector and Commanded, "Alright Hector, drop the first rope around it's tail!!"

"Gwido got it!" Hector saluted his buddy swirling around the rope over his head like a cowboy. Letting the rope fly it lands around the dragons tail tightening upon landing. This of course gains the dragons attention towards them a LOUD angered roar coming from it again.

"Hngh! Ooohhh boy, oh boy oh boy...!!" Gwizdo gulps as he piloted the St. George around the tree wrapping the rope around it a few times. "Hector! Tie dat thing to dat tree! ON TH' DOUBLE!" The dragon is now more than angered as it starts toward Gwizdo and Hector.

"Oh no, Gwizdo!" Lian-Chu quickly pulled out his sword, leaping toward the dragon with it. This of course regained the dragons focus on him like it was supposed to be. Once again there was a loud roar as the dragons claws could be heard clashing with Lian-Chu's blade a few times over and over again.

"WHEW...! Holy Dragon Claws, THAT WAS close!! Time ta go inta over time!" Narrowing his eyes once more Gwizdo started to speed things up dramatically now. With Hectors help they managed to land about 2 more ropes and 3 chains around the dragons tail, getting them secured around a tree while Lian-Chu kept the dragon busy. Lian-Chu smiled upon seeing his friends get the job done. It made him happy that he could help and now it was his turn!

"A dragon who stomps on the ground, will soon be dead without a sound!" Lian-Chu flatly stated at the dragon positioning his sword in front of him. Gracefully Lian-Chu struck a warriors pose as he eyed down the beast that thrashed about in front of him. This dragon whose tail was now held down was more than a little upset now. It was almost like a child swatting a bee hive with a stick and upsetting all that had lived in it. The dragon grew impatient and more angered with every second that passed. Lian-Chu who had continued to stand in front of the dragon menace searched it over once more for the proper area for attacking it.

"C'MON LIAN-CHU! SLAY DAT DRAGON SO WE CAN GET OUTTA HE'E! Heheh, Oohhh Boy, is is gonna make us rich! Rich, rich, rich I tell ya! Oohh whoo-whoo, Jeanneline's not gonna be able ta say a thing about us not havin' th' dough this time Hector!" Happily Gwizdo rubbed his hands together going into a day dream state. He suddenly pictured a mountain of delicious meals for him and his friends to eat over flowing on a table. Oh yeah, can't forget the belly dancers too! Those were a must! Indeed the little guy had become lost in his day dream of a better life, heck he could even picture himself swimming in a sea of gold nuggets. Hector just laughed a little and nodded in agreement, also getting lost in thought about the good meals. The little blue dragons thoughts became filled with being able to eat all of the dragon legs his belly could fit! Oh boy he could almost taste them as he started drooling, and then with a loud THWA-AAACK! The two dragon hunters opened their eyes to a most disturbing sight! The dragon had broken loose from one of it's restraints! "U-UH OH...!" Gwizdo's eyes about popped out of his head.

"HNNGGH!!" Grunting Lian-Chu grabbed onto the chain that had busted loose. Though it seemed like a good idea at the time as it was an attempt to continue to restrain the dragon, it was more so a very bad idea. The dragons tail soon began to thrash around even in it's restraints. Not only did this of course cause the earth to shake, but it lifted Lian-Chu right off the ground a bit. "ROOOOOOARRR!" The dragon screamed in it's frustrated state finally thrusting it's tail so hard that ALL of the restraints that had held it down either cracked in half of came flying! This of course sent all three of our heroes for a loop. Lian-Chu found himself flying upwards into the air hanging on tightly to one of the chains. Gwizdo and Hector however, found themselves being flung forward with the St. George. When the tail stopped abruptly it almost caused the two to fly right out of the St. George.

"WAAAGGHH!! Aahhh-haha...hnnh..hnnn..! Oohhhh boy, oh boy, oh boy oh boy!!! Nyaaahh!! H-hang on HECTOOOR!! Hnnggghh! Oh lordy lordy, Whatever ya do, dun let go..!" The pilot quivered and clung as tightly as he could to the sides of the St. George. It was then that there would be one last swing of the beasts tail. As the tail thrusted forward, it had finally been just enough to send Lian-Chu and several trees sailing towards the village. Lian-Chu called out to his friends, screaming in terror as he was air borne. "LIAN-CHUUUU!!" Gwizdos eyes widened as he reached out for Lian-Chu.

"NO, YAN-CHUU!!" Hector whined and called out to his friend as well. Before the two that were stuck in the St. George could think they fond themselves being launched backwards.

"H-hnnggh...Nyohh...This isn't g-GOOOOOOODDD!!!"Gwizdo wailed as he returned to clinging to the St. George just as a loud SNAP could be heard. The St. George had now lost all control as it was sent flying backwards and towards a tree. Try as Gwizdo may to get the St. George back under control it was no use. Both of them quivered and screamed as they headed for it. The two crashed harshly into the upper branches of the tree this causing the both of them to be tossed out. Fortunately for our duo, the St. George hadn't been crushed to pieces by the wreck, however, it still managed to leave the both of them feeling rather Topsy turvy as they stayed hung over on the branches they had landed on. Hectors eyes rolled around in his head for a few moments before he passed out. Gwizdo on the other hand was pretty green in the face and covered his mouth. "W-well...that...could've...g-gone better...nggh.." Though now he wasn't just worried about losing his lunch, but Lian-Chu! "..Oy...I never thought...I'd know...what it felt like...ta..be a...milkshake!...HNGGH!" and finally the poor pilot lost his lunch.

Over in the village, everyone had been walking around getting the needed chores done to keep their village looking spit spot clean! A guy who had been selling melons with a cheery smile just happened to look up from his cart. Squinting his eyes he tried to make out what this shadowed figure was that was heading for his cart. Was it a bird? No, it was getting bigger and bigger, and then there were more of them! "AAAAHHH!" Yelling for his life the man scrambled out of the way JUST AS Lian-Chu landed into the cart. The melons were actually quite a bit of a soft landing, though they splattered everywhere upon impact. Lian-Chu grunted roughly as he hit the ground. Slowly the towering oaf sat up and held his head. Poking open one eye he peeked up towards the sky and within that moment the several trees that had been uprooted, impaled the ground all around him. By the time they had finished, Lian-Chu now looked as if he were a caged animal. Having prepared himself to be possible hit by one of these things Lian-Chus eyes slowly re-opened to find himself caged. Despite his situation he sighed with relief wiping off his brow and passing out.

It was obvious, Plan 2 had failed. Back to the drawing board!


End file.
